


Informed Consent

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm actively trying to use less epithets, M/M, and by that I mean it sucks slightly less, somewhat adult language, this is probably one of my better pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: An accident brings up unresolved tension between Scott and Theo





	Informed Consent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



Theo wasn’t nervous, not really. The truth is, he mostly thought the process was stupid. It wasn’t a large cut, it’s not like he got repeatedly stabbed. Just an arrow laced  with wolfsbane that didn’t hit anything vital. He’d been experimented on a large enough number of times that he knew the wound wouldn’t become infected, so there was no real risk, just the dull and painful process of human healing. 

 

That didn’t seem to stop Scott McCall from taking him to see Deaton, and Theo didn’t have the energy to protest any more than he’d already had, sitting on the back of his truck, currently being driven by the werewolf. 

 

“Can you stop being a stubborn ass and help me help you?!” Those probably wouldn’t have been Scott’s initial choice of words had Theo not spent the entire ride objecting to the need to see the glorified veterinarian. 

 

He just grunted, placing his arm on Scott’s shoulders, as his right leg was currently unusable, their clumsy waltz towards the veterinarian’s office made none the more efficient by the fact that Theo was still squirming in discomfort, not entirely derived from the arrow. 

 

* * *

After the rush of initial confusion that had come across Deaton’s face, he’d treated Theo as he had any other wolves, no questions asked. Scott had to be thankful for his equanimity, whereas others might’ve bugged them with endless questions about his former enemy and still tenuous ally. 

 

With that said, Theo’d required a lot more attention than most wolves. And a lot more anaesthesia. After the initial removal of the arrow, any attempt to bandage him up had been met with glowing eyes and roaring that made Scott quite worried about Deaton’s hearing. After the sedation, a glimpse of curiosity finally crossed his face. 

 

“May I ask…?” Deaton began, but Scott uncharacteristically cut him off. 

 

“It’s complicated. But he’s not a danger anymore.” 

 

The curiosity was replaced with a smile. 

 

“‘Supernatural’ complicated or ‘teenager’ complicated?” 

 

Scott was forced to shrug. 

* * *

“Are you alright?” He asked as soon as Theo’s eyes began fluttering. It had been a few hours, and even Scott didn’t understand why he felt the need to be there. There was something… off, about the ordeal. He was worried, and Deaton had already gone home. 

 

“ _ Hm… hmm…hunf… _ ” He replied in onomatopoeic noises for a few minutes, while Scott brought himself closer to him in an attempt to grasp some sense of meaning. This continued for what he felt was roughly a minute, and as he was about to give up, a hand wrapped itself around his shirt. pushing him to the edge of the room against one of the vet’s office’s brick walls. 

 

“Did you fucking  _ roofie _ me, Scott?!” Theo’s voice sounded fully awake, and it dawned on him that the chimera was planning on doing this.

 

“You were screaming, I…” 

 

“Maybe next time you try to cut someone open and they start to  _ scream _ , how about  _ backing off _ ?!” 

 

Scott knew he’d be capable of handling Theo given his weakened state, but there was no reason to. Despite his anger, it was clear to him that Theo didn’t actually want to hurt him: he’d pushed Scott against an empty wall as opposed to one filled with the several metal mobilia that lined up the operating room, and his grip on the shirt was loose. 

 

And maybe he’d been wrong about ignoring Theo’s protests, he realized, as the chimera let go of his shirt. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Scott said, attempting his best to sound unceremonious. Theo didn’t appreciate melodrama from anyone but himself. 

 

“What?” Was his initial reply. 

 

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have ignored you.” Scott asked. “I just got worried, okay? It’s… I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

 

“I can handle myself.” 

 

“I don’t doubt it.” 

 

They stood there in an awkward silence, which Scott took as an opportunity to scramble for Theo’s shirt, as the realization that he might be cold sunk in, though his looks lingered more than what may have been necessary to notice that. 

 

“I don’t like operations, okay?” Theo stated unprompted, much to Scott’s surprise. “Bad prior experiences.” 

 

“You don’t have to…” 

 

“It’s  _ fine _ .” Under different circumstances, Theo might’ve been an amazing liar, but under the residual effects of a sedative, his true feelings were quite clear. “I mean, you couldn’t have known it was a big deal. And it’s not, really. I’m sorry.” 

 

That meant a lot coming from Theo, but Scott was again placed in an awkward position (which seemed to be a permanent state when near his former attempted murderer). 

 

“Look, Theo.” Scott began, his heartbeat quickening as the anxiety over speaking to the other boy took over. He was rarely sincere, and it would not be fair to dismiss the apology, despite its misplaced nature. “That’s one thing you don’t have to apologize for. It’s okay to be…” 

 

The beginning of Scott’s memorized monologue in acknowledging trauma was interrupted by another tug on his shirt’s disheveled collar, followed by a pair of lips placed aggressively on his own. He was forced to push himself away. 

 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?! I…” His confused expression spoke for itself. 

 

“Look, I don’t wanna hear it.” Theo nonchalantly interrupted him. “I don’t wanna hear some stupid speech about how it’s alright to have trauma or whatever it is that’s just going to make me feel like  _ shit _ , so can it. You want this, I want this, and it might be the only thing that’s not going to make me want to drive a million miles an hour away from here.”

 

Scott’s instincts got the better of him, as he grabbed the back of Theo’s head, pushing himself against him at the same time as he placed the boy on the surgical stand. 


End file.
